


Late

by siriuslymooned



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Reader has a surprise for Brian but he shows up too late to get it.





	1. Chapter 1

You’d called and left a message with Roger to tell Brian that he needed to make it home by a reasonable hour that night.

“And not what you consider a reasonable hour. An actual human hour.”

Roger let you know that he heard you through the condescending judgment and promised he’d pass the message along when Brian got back from the lunch break.

You had gone out earlier that morning and bought things in anticipation for that night. Food for a lovely meal, some wine, and a brand new lace lingerie set that you knew would drive Brian crazy.

Brian had given you a call just to say hello and that he loved and you. It was normal, he did it every day he was away from you. You two were so in sync it was insane.

You let him go with a, “see you when you get home.”

He’d called. He said he couldn’t wait to see you. So, in any reasonable mind, Roger gave him the message. But because he was still a rock star you figured he’d still go out with the boys before coming home to you.

So you started cooking around eight, expecting him in the next hour or so.

And then nine rolled around and he wasn’t home. You took the time to change into the lingerie. He had to be home any second now.

…

At one, you cut your losses, packing up the uneaten food to stick in the fridge and went to wait for him in your shared the bedroom.

Three o'clock rolled around and you decided enough was enough. You had work in the morning and couldn’t wait up at all hours.

Stripping out of the lingerie set and into an oversized t-shirt, you turned out the lights and went to sleep.

You woke to the clock, on Brian’s side of the bed, ringing. There was movement, an arm unwrapping from you and the clock turning off.

A kiss was pressed against your cheek, “Good morning.”

So he had come home. God knows at what hour but he was here. He got up from bed and went to shower. A normal morning routine.

You sat up in bed and made your way to the kitchen, in a haze. Looking at the stove, there wasn’t a single bone in your body that wanted to make anything else. You were still pissed about last night.

Walking back to the bedroom, you just started getting ready for work. You were ready and out the door before Brian was out of the shower.

Brian was a little confused and low when he came into the studio. It had been a strange morning, with you leaving without as much as a goodbye but he tried not to think much of it.

He was probably just overthinking things.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was definitely off. Brian got home and you weren’t there. You’d always beaten him home, always wanting to greet him when he walked in the door.

It’d gone on like this for a while. You’d grown quiet and distant, almost like you were either giving up or had given up and Brian had no idea what to do. Usually, you were able to talk things out. You’d get upset, you’d yell, you’d make up. It was simple but it was meant to keep things like this from happening.

This freeze out.

And anytime Brian had tried to talk with you, you made an excuse to disappear from the room or would just tell him everything was fine.

He went to the boys, “Would anyone of you happen to know why Y/N isn’t speaking to me?”

But they were no help. He’d then look at Roger, “Not even you?”

He knew you and Roger were close. You’d dated in your younger years… Roger had been the one to introduce you and Brian. He knew Roger heard everything and anything from you.

Roger shook his head, “Wish I knew, mate. I could talk to her if you like?”

But Brian just shook his head. Told him it was okay and that he’d figure things out himself.

That night, he waited for you to get home. He’d come home a little early to wait for you. When you did finally get home, you were a little surprised to see Brian waiting up for you.

He greeted you, leaning in for a kiss but you turned your head and pulled away. Brian looked hurt, “What’s that about?”

You shrug, “I literally just walked in the door. I’d like a moment to decompress before being acousted by my boyfriend.”

Brian sighed, rolling his eyes and muttering something under his breath.

Something in you snapped, wanting to yell at him. But you hadn’t the energy. It had been a long day and you just wanted to strip out of your clothes and crawl into bed. Brian, however, was proving that your plans probably wouldn’t happen.

“Can you just tell me what I did so I can apologize and we can move on?”

He was on your heels and in the bedroom. You roll your eyes, pulling off your top.

“I dunno. Must have slipped my mind.”

You go into the closet and pull out an oversized top and pull it over your bare body. Brian let out a sigh and grabbed your hand, covering it with his.

“I’m sorry, okay? What ever I said or did, I’m sorry. I’m an idiot and I love you.”

You yank your hand from his hold, “It’s not something you did and that was very much the wrong thing to say to me,” you sigh, “I think you should go spend some time with Roger. I don’t want you in my house.”

Your house.

Now that just about broke Brian. He’d moved in ages ago, and the behest of you. Telling him it didn’t even feel like a home until he’d step foot in it… And now you were kicking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s a full two weeks before Roger figures out what the fuck happened

That he forgot to pass along information and the result was Brian crashing on his couch

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit

He broke the news to Brian, about his seemingly innocent mistake.

“That’s why she freaked out? Because I came home late?”

Idiot.

“She probably thought you knew she wanted you home by a certain time because she told me to tell you. So when you didn’t show…”

He stormed over to the house and rang the doorbell until you came to the door.

Boy did you look pissed.

“What the fuck? You trying to fuck up the house’s electrical system?”

He was breathing so fast, that man had run the entire way there- not the best idea he’d ever had but in the was in the moment.

And then the words came flooding out of him.

“I never got the message. Roger fucked up and you threw me out because I wasnt home on time and-”

You untied your robe revealing the lacy lingerie set you’d brought for that night. For him. It stopped him dead in his tracks.

“I wanted to show you this. I spent too much money on a stupid panty set because I wanted you excited. But you never showed up.”

He took a step closer, his eyes darker now, “Please,” his voice was soft, “if I had known I was supposed to be here,” his hand touched your waist making you gasp softly, “I would’ve been here.”

He then asked, begged, to make it up to you. He’d started right there by the front door, on his knees.

Kicking the door shut and pressing his face against your exposed stomach, leaving a trail of kisses and stopping and your cloth covered pussy.

He looked up at you and when you nodded, he began sucking on it. The sounds you made egged his on and he pulled the panties down before returning to your sensitive flesh.

His tongue licked against your folds, lapping up your juices and moaning against you.

Your hands tangled in his hair and tugged on it. The first time he made you cum, your legs shook so much you collasped to the floor.

But you were fine.

Brian moved to you again and kept sucking on and licking you until you came again, his arms locked around your thighs keeping you close to his face.

You covered your mouth, trying to muffle the pleasured screams escaping you.

After the third time, you found strength to push him away. You were shaking, barely able to do much more than breathe.

“Take your time, sweetheart. We’ve got the whole night.” He grinned at you and kissed your hand.


End file.
